I'm Dreaming of a White Hamster
by cappyandpashy4ever
Summary: The cafe is a nice place to be on a cold Christmas afternoon. I wonder what the boys have planned... OneshotSongficish


**CP-chan here! I've missed you all so much, so please enjoy this oneshot, and Merry Christmas/Hanukkah/Kwanzaa to all of you!**

**I'm Dreaming of a White Hamster by cappyandpashy4ever**

-

-

The air was bitter cold that Christmas afternoon. The ham-hams, all huddled together for warmth, were grateful to enter the warmth of the HamStar Café.

Everyone took a seat at a large table in the middle. Most of them had no idea what this was about. Somehow, they'd all been called to this café on Christmas for some sort of party.

After the chatter died away, lights flickered on, bringing to life thousands of multicolored lights, atop a large stage, with curtains made of white velvet. Holly and tinsel added a nice atmosphere to the warm air, heated by the burning fire on the left side of the restaurant.

"Haaaa…" Pashmina sighed, her eyes lighting up.

Sandy smiled. "It's like, so amazing!"

"Oui!" Bijou agreed. "C'est magnifique!"

"Ookyoo!" Penelope squeaked.

Suddenly the curtain began to rise, and the room was filled with a steady beat and the sound of guitar strings. Once the curtain had gone all the way up, the ham-hams recognized Stan on drums, Jingle strumming his guitar, and Panda playing the piano keyboard.

Then, Hamtaro, Howdy, Dexter, Maxwell and Cappy filed out onto the stage, wearing light tuxedos and smiling.

Hamtaro came up to the mike stand in the front, and after the introduction to the song was over, he began to sing.

_I'm dreaming of a white hamster._

_And just the way she wears her hair,_

_Makes me feel all fuzzy_

_And warm inside me._

_I want that feeling to stay there._

"Oh, 'amtaro!" Bijou sighed, turning faintly red, and listening intently.

_I'm dreaming of a white hamster._

_And if there's one thing I could do…_

_For the girl with ribbons of blue,_

_Have a very, merry Christmas too!_

Hamtaro stepped out of the spotlight, and made way for Howdy and Dexter, who both seemed to be fighting over who'd get the microphone first. They began singing, taking every other line.

_We're dreaming of a gold hamster._

_With that pink scarf she drives us wild!_

_And there's nothing better_

_Than to share the weather_

_With a girl who's lovely, sweet and kind._

"Those two…" Pashmina buried her face in her paws, turning rose-red.

_We're dreaming of a gold hamster._

_And no matter what holiday,_

_Our love for her will always stay._

_So have a jolly, happy Christmas day!_

Howdy and Dexter pushed their way off stage as Maxwell fell into the spotlight. He looked nervous, but once he began singing, his confidence rose.

_I'm dreaming of a striped hamster._

_She's twirled her ribbon 'round my heart._

_And I can't help feeling_

_With my heart cart-wheeling,_

_That love has just taken its part._

"Wow Sandy," Pashmina elbowed her friend. "I didn't know Maxwell could sing!"

"Me neither." Sandy said, still looking up at the stage. "Maxwell…"

_I'm dreaming of a striped hamster._

_And she knows my love has no end._

_But just in case I'll say it again…_

_I will always love her to the end._

Maxwell, a little impressed by his own singing, smiled as he left the stage, leaving the spotlight to shine on Cappy.

_I'm dreaming of a shy hamster._

_For me I know that she's the one._

_And yet still I wonder_

_Why she hides under_

_A blanket yellow as the sun._

"Ookwee!" Penelope cried, turning the color of an over ripe tomato.

_I'm dreaming of a shy hamster._

_And I know she's the girl for me._

_Every day, my dear fantasy._

_Sweet P-E-N-E-L-O-P-E!_

Cappy, unlike the others, stayed up at his position, while all the other boys gathered around the microphone, and began singing as one.

_We're dreaming of our true lovers._

_They know that we'll always be there._

_And we hope they know that_

_If it comes to that_

_We won't hesitate, their weight, to bear._

_We're dreaming of our true lovers,_

_And if there's one thing we could do…_

_We hope their Christmas spirit shines through…_

_And may their Christmas wishes all come true!_

An enormous amount of applause came from the audience, especially the girls, and the boys stepped off stage.

"Oh, 'amtaro, I loved your song so much!" Bijou cried, smiling, and causing Hamtaro to grin back.

"You two are too sweet!" Pashmina said, giving both of them a kiss on the cheek. Dexter and Howdy nearly fainted.

"Maxwell…" Sandy muttered. "It was like, so nice of you to do this for me!"

"I wanted to sing my true feelings for you, Sandy!" Maxwell smiled.

"Ookyoo!" Penelope chimed, hugging Cappy.

"Penelope, you're choking me!" Cappy coughed, not managing to entirely hide the happiness in his voice.

Everyone chatted, ate, and had a good time, until it was time to head back to the clubhouse.

All the girls walked out holding paws with their serenades. As they headed out the door, the girls looked up. Bijou caught eyes with Sandy, Penelope, and Pashmina, and together, they breathed one word.

Mistletoe.

-

-

**END**

**Yeah, random ending, but it's not a bad oneshot over all. Happy Holidays to you all, and eat A LOT of good food! (Like pie…!)**

**Love to you all!**

**-CP-chan**


End file.
